


"Snacks & guns" - [Steve Rogers / The Avengers - Drabble]

by A_Wolf



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, Other, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve restores order during a normal day at the Avengers tower.<br/>Based on a Tumblr post: "Tony Stark hides snacks all over the tower and Natasha hides guns".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Snacks & guns" - [Steve Rogers / The Avengers - Drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble. I felt like writing something light and/or silly.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a normal day at the Avengers tower.

Steve had woken up at 10am and grabbed the newspaper at 11 before sitting alone in the living room to enjoy his freshly brewed coffee.

He could hear Clint practicing with a bow and arrow in the garden since it was very quiet inside. He assumed everyone else was gone for the day and thought the twins were still asleep. But a barefoot Wanda walked by a few minutes later, headed towards the kitchen in comfortable clothes.

Steve lowered the newspaper and looked at her.

_-Good morning, Wanda._

_-Good morning, Steve._  –She answered before opening the fridge but closing it a few seconds later.

She poured cereal and milk into a bowl and sat on the couch, right next to the armchair Steve was sitting on.

 _-Do you mind?_ –She asked holding the TV remote in her hand.

Steve shook his head, allowing her to turn on the TV.

A couple minutes went by and Tony walked in holding several grocery bags. He didn’t acknowledge Wanda and Steve’s presence and started putting things in the fridge and cabinets. He pulled out a silver plastic pack and finally glanced at them over his shoulder before pulling out another 3.

Steve was taking a sip of his coffee when he noticed Wanda lifting her chin to try and catch a glimpse of Tony’s hands; she had a playful smile on her face.

Tony grabbed the 4 packs and walked past the living room but he stopped when Wanda spoke.

_-What did you buy?_

_-The usual. Cereal, eggs, milk, bread…_ -Tony answered looking suspicious.

 _-And what is that?_ –She asked.

 _-These? Uh… seaweed… seaweed crisps. Healthy snacks. Pepper makes me eat them. Good for the…heart._ –He said frowning and walking away.

Steve grimaced slightly at the modern snack and Wanda made sure Tony was out of sight before speaking.

_-It’s that time of the month._

_-Excuse me?_ –Steve asked.

 _-On the first week of every month he goes shopping and brings assorted snacks that he hides all over the tower._ –She said.

Steve smiled.

 _-Seaweed crisps don’t sound appealing to me._ –He said going back to his reading.

- _He’s lying. They are chocolate covered blueberries. And that’s not it._

_-Wanda, you really shouldn’t be going through his stuff._

Wanda narrowed her eyes while staring at him. Natasha walked into the kitchen in casual clothes.

 _-Have you been here this whole time?_ –Steve asked.

 _-Yes_. –She said in a distracted tone.

Natasha pressed some buttons in the oven.

 _-What are you up to?_ –Steve asked but before she could answer, Wanda asked another question.

_-Natasha… is it Girl Scout cookies season already?_

Natasha frowned and looked at her.

 _-Huh? I don’t know. I guess so._ –She answered absentmindedly.

 _-Girl Scout cookies? They still sell those?_ –Steve asked sounding genuinely interested.

Wanda smiled and with a movement of her hand, her red energy appeared and traveled across the room and up the stairs. Mere seconds later, a box of cookies floated all the way towards Steve and he grabbed it.

 _-I haven’t had these since the 1940’s._ –He said.

He opened the box and ate a couple cookies to accompany the rest of his coffee while Wanda’s magic carried a bag of blueberries.

* * *

Tony walked into the tower’s bar with the last bag of blueberries. He stood behind the counter and put his right hand underneath as if looking for a hidden button. Natasha walked in but stopped in her tracks when she saw Tony; they stared at each other.

 _-It’s not even noon yet. What are you doing here?_ –She asked.

_-I could ask you the same thing._

Natasha joined Tony on the other side of the counter. They eyed each other suspiciously.

- _We’re out of ice in the kitchen… I thought I could get some here._ –She said.

Tony noticed Natasha’s hand casually reaching underneath the table.

 _-Are you hiding something, Romanoff?_ –Stark asked narrowing his eyes.

_-Are you?_

Both of them reached under the counter and pulled their hidden items out at the same time in a swift motion.

Natasha frowned when she looked at her hand.

 _-Is this a joke?_ –She asks holding a pack of snacks.

 _-You’re the one who’s been eating my snacks, aren’t you?_ –He asked holding a gun.

_-Why are you hiding snacks?_

_-Why are you hiding guns?_

* * *

Natasha and Tony entered the living room in a rush and their sentences overlapped.

_-Tony’s been hiding snacks all over the place._

_-Natasha’s been hiding guns all over the place._

Steve and Wanda looked at them.

 _-You can’t be too careful._ –Natasha added in a rush.

 _-Are those my Girl Scout cookies?_ –Tony asked glaring at Steve.

 _-Alright, that’s enough._ –Steve said standing up _. –None of you should be hiding anything._

 _-Captain Raccoon is about to scold us?_ –Tony complained.

 _-Natasha, how many guns are there?_ –Steve asked.

_-Just that one._

Steve showed a condescending look.

 _-Ok… 3._ –She said.

 _-And the food, Stark?_ –The Captain asked.

_-So I hid a bag of blueberries… big deal._

_-Pietro._ –Wanda yells.

Pietro, using his superpower, rushed all over the place collecting all the hidden items and putting them in the middle of the room for everyone to see. All done in less than 10 seconds. Then, he stood next to Wanda with a playful smile.

Everyone stared at the big pile of guns and snacks, and Steve crossed his arms over his chest looking at Tony and Natasha.

 _-That’s not mine._ –Natasha said.

 _-Oh really? –_ Pietro asked with a chuckle. – _And what about this?_

He rushed to the kitchen and pressed some buttons in the oven. It opened to reveal a secret drawer containing a machine gun.

Steve, Tony and Wanda’s lips parted in surprise. Natasha widened her eyes and shrugged before saying,

_-No one uses the oven!_

_-You should’ve told us. In case of emergency, we’d all know where they are._ –Steve said in a serious tone then glared at Tony.

 _-What? My snacks are harmless. Or are you going to lecture me about the disadvantages of sugar and sodium?_ –Tony asked.

_-No but what about selfishness?_

Tony rolled his eyes.

 _-Pietro, can you put the guns back in their place and the snacks in the pantry?_ –Steve asked.

Maximoff did as he was told.

 _-From now on, we will all be informed about these hidden guns in case we need them, and the food will be in the kitchen so everyone has access to it, understood?_ –Steve says.

The 5 superheroes nodded before continuing with their activities. Once again the oldest of the Avengers, had to restore order in their home.

* * *

 


End file.
